To maximise crop yields it has become essential to eliminate or substantially reduce the damage that pests inflict on crops. To this end, the chemical industry has developed a range of pesticides to combat most insects.
However, the man on the land daily faces the competing tension between the persistent pests which would reduce his crop yields and the environmental impact which can occur through use of pesticides. Accordingly, there has long been a continuing investigation into the best means to maximise pesticidal efficacy whilst minimising environmental damage.
Current general concerns to reduce pesticide input in farming have raised questions about how this can be achieved quickly, cost effectively and in a manner which is environmentally acceptable. It is now recognised that by integrating formulation and application procedures, increased efficacy of agrochemical treatments is possible thereby reducing the mass of application of active ingredient (a.i.) necessary to control weeds, pests and diseases as disclosed in "The Behaviour of Pyrthroid Insecticide Deposits and their Transfer from Plant to Insect Surfaces," Ford, M. G. and Salt, D. W., in "Pesticides on Plant Surfaces," Critical Reviews in Applied Chemistry, (1987), 18, 26-28, Ed. Cottrell, H. J..
Furthermore, integration of these procedures may lead to selective treatments based on broad spectrum products as disclosed in "Pyrethroid Insecticide Exposure, Pick-up and Pharmacokinetics with Target and Non-target Insects," Ford, M. G., in "Interpretation of Pesticide Affects on Beneficial Anthropods," Aspects of Applied Biology, (1992), 24, 29-41, Ed. Brown, R. A., Jepson, P. C., Sotherton, N. W. Association of Applied Biologists, Wellesbourne.
The use of spray adjuvants is an illustration of how this approach is being applied by farmers who wish to reduce costs and protect the environment by reducing pesticide inputs on their farms. Most research to date concerns spray additives to enhance the performance of herbicides in crop protection. These materials include surfactants and petroleum oils which can be harmful to the environment.
A particular insecticide is Fastac.TM. (American Cyanamid Company) which has alpha-cypermethrin as its active insecticide ingredient. This product is available in an emulsifiable concentrate (EC) or as an ultra low volume (ULV) formulation for specialist low volume aerial application. The bulking agent is usually a paraffinic oil.
Materials derived from plant oils which are non-toxic, biodegradable and therefore less hazardous are being considered for use as adjuvants in farming operations as disclosed in International Patent Application No. PCT/AU94/00229 by Victorian Chemical Co. Pty. Ltd. and Wilbur-Ellis Company. In that patent application, ethylated esterified seed oils are used to improve the efficacy of herbicide, crop desiccant and defoliant treatments by softening the leaf waxes and enhancing penetration.